<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ask The P4 and Phantom 5 Iiterally Anything!!! (On Mandatory Hold) by blue_assassin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235519">Ask The P4 and Phantom 5 Iiterally Anything!!! (On Mandatory Hold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin'>blue_assassin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheslock's getting bored, Crack, Funny, Gen, I legit cannot emphasize that enough, KEEP IT CLEAN, Pro Tip:Violet will tell bedtime stories, So is Soma, also wil answer with canon facts, and that is never a good thing, ask the characters, just for fun, just shoot them some q's okay?, my headcanons mostly, none of my answers are canon, serious too, sfw, that's only Yana Toboso-sensei's power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as it says, lads, cos we all need some good wierdness whilst we wait for our lord and saviour, Yana Toboso, to work her magic XD Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Redmond: Welcome, my fine ladies, gentlemen, and attractive non conforming people! *dramatic bow* Thank you for coming on here and giving this lovely endeavour a chance! I hope we can assist you in any way possible! :D First off, however, some rules so things stay neat and tidy and fun! Lawrence, my fine friend, you have those?</p><p>Bluewer: *nods* Mhm. First and foremost, no- Cheslock, what's the word?</p><p>Cheslock: *yelling from afar* NSFW!</p><p>Bluewer: Right. NSFW. Keep it mostly PG, please. We will if you won't. Now, I'm not banning language or slightly deeper topics, but things about abuse, sex, drugs, or alcohol are all no goes.<br/>
Second, please do not yell at Blue for any of their opinions differing from yours. Feel free to offer constructive critiscism if canon facts get mixed up, but if something doesn't have basis in the manga, they're just trying their best.<br/>
Oln that subject, third, Blue would like to try to avoid ships in this as much as possible make it equally fun for everyone.<br/>
Fourth and finally, we have all agreed to allow any question or comment you want. If you want to ask questions about our arcs and whatnot, be our guest, but if you want to tell us about your day or ask for a hug (Redmond gives very good ones) or you simply must know what our favourite food is, that is perfectly okay too.<br/>
Did I miss anything? I don't think so. *looks at list* Nope. That is everything.</p><p>Redmond: Farewell for now, love, and we'll talk to you very soon! ;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AstraLowelle has our first question for us, guys! Yay! She(?) asked: Favourite candies, all of you?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Redmond: I'll answer first for you, love. Really, I'm not too picky as long as it's <em>good quality</em>. Especially with my chocolate. No sub-par sugary goodness for me; no one likes that!</p><p>Bluewer: I've always been partial to mints. They taste good and are helpful for concentration and focus. They also don't use any hands to eat, so I can work while sucking on them.</p><p>Greenhill: Gum all the way, for me! Gets me that does of sugar to power me through a game and I can look cool while eating it! </p><p>Violet: Chocolate.</p><p>All: *waiting for more elaboration*</p><p>Violet: What?</p><p>Redmond: That's it? You're not going to say more?</p><p>Violet: *shrugs* Do I need to?</p><p>Redmond: I- *sigh* No, I suppose not.</p><p>Cheslock: Well if he's done, I'm gonna go! There's this American candy called Warheads that I love! They're these super sour balls and I like to see how many I can stuff in my mouth before I die. My record is five, if you're wondering *proud grin*</p><p>Edward: Of course you do, Cheslock -.-</p><p>Cheslock: Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Midford?!?!</p><p>Edward: *sighs as he ignores Cheslock's yelling* My personal favourites are the rainbow lollipops. Lizzy and I used to like going down to the corner store and buying a couple and then walking to the park when she was younger, so they have that nostalgic factor. </p><p>Harcourt: Awe! That's so sweet, I love it! X3 Anyway, I adore red licorice whips! They're all chewey and sugary and delicious! :3 So yummy!</p><p>Greenhill: Clayton has been oddly silent...</p><p>Harcourt: What's your favourite candy, Clayton? :D</p><p>Clayton: Wh- Candy? I...don't like any candy. It's terrible for your brain. *averts eyes*</p><p>Cheslock: Awe, c'mon. There's gotta be <em>something</em> you like.</p><p>Clayton: I- Well, I suppose, if you must know I really do like the strawberry candies you can buy at carnivals.</p><p>Cheslock: The ones grandmas always seem to have in their handbags?</p><p>Clayton: Yes..</p><p>Cheslock:...*shrugs* Fair enough.</p><p>Soma: Oh! Oh! Me next! I just remembered mine! First, the mango bite toffees from India are too die for! But also, I really like playing Sees Candy Roulette. </p><p>Edward: Sees candy...Roulette?</p><p>Soma: Yep! You take a new box of Ses Chocolate and eat a random one. Sometimes you get the yummy chocolate nougat or carmel filled ones, but then...other times, you get the nasty ones filled with orange or rasberry barf and then you cry. And then Agni has to give you real chocolate and send you to bed and tuck you in with a glass of warm milk whilst you wrap yourself deep in the folds of your comfort blanket because the betrayal of the chocolate was too much to bear.</p><p>Harcourt: That's...oddly specific...</p><p>Cheslock: *trying not to laugh* Speaking from experience, Kadar?</p><p>Soma: *rubs back of neck sheepishly* Ehe X&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our next question is from the wonderful Eisblaues Wasser: Erzähl mir das nervigste an jedem Jungen. (Tell me one annoying thing about each boy)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheslock: Ha! My time to shine, suckers! *pointing at each in turn* Redmond, you're flamboyant as hell and get all up in people's personal space all the time and it's irritating. Harcourt, you're kind of a  wimp. You're cute, but wimpy. Don't try to deny it.</p><p>Harcourt: o.o T~T</p><p>Cheslock: Bluewer and Clayton, you're not that bad actually. You do tend to act a bit like a know it all every once in a while, but you're both cool usually. Kadar, jeez louise! Do you have a chill bone in your body? Like, seriously, I feel like you're always high on caffine! Chill out, mate. Greenhill, aside from a certain instance where you completely and nightmarishly wrecked my guitar, you're loud as hell. I'm pretty sure I can hear anything you say or do from across the grounds. And Edward, you sir are infuriatingly good looking, so freaking stop that right this bloody minute or I might die.</p><p>Edward: *red faced* What-</p><p>Cheslock: And Violet! *tilts head*…Actually, you're prety okay. I don't actually have anything against you.</p><p>All: *silence*</p><p>Redmond: Well...I was going to say that Greenhill tracks mud through the school in winter, but...</p><p>Bluewer: I think Cheslock has this ask covered...</p><p>Cheslock: Damn right I do. &gt;:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another question asked by my sister, The_Great_Deprussian She was wondering what everyone's favourite drink is! XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheslock: *runs past screaming with his coffee and smuggled in Vodka*</p><p>Redmond: *sips champagne elegantly* Oh, my dear friend, there simply is nothing like good wine! It is like I am tasting the stars, the heavens, the very cosmos! It is flavour never before fathomed! Truly splendid!</p><p>Harcourt: Hhhhhhhhhot Leaf water 0v0</p><p>Bluewer: *sleep deprived and stressed* I am unimaginably powerful. I can see through time and space. I haven't slep in four days, but who needs sleep when you are on a higher plan of existence? The bean potion is in my soul, it is in my <em>heart</em>. I AM the beans. Soon I will vibrate at the harmonic resonance of the universe and transcend.</p><p>Edward: *giggles crazily* Heh. Electrolyte water.</p><p>Soma: *on a sugar high* Death is coming. Death is coming. *slurps 50th can of soda* Pass me another curry bowl.</p><p>Greenhill: *downs another engergy drink* What was the question?</p><p>Clayton: *sips hot cocoa while staring at them all with a scared expression* A-Are you guys okay?</p><p>Violet: *drinks chocolate sauce straight from bottle* No.</p><p>Blue: Um, hi. Scribe-xiong, Blue here. Just to clarify any...cofusion from this mess, Cheock likes coffee and vodka best, redmond loves champagne, poor Bluewer's a coffee addicct, harcourt loves tea, edward drinks gatorade religiously, soma's a soda feind, grenhill likes his energy drinkss, Clayton enjoys good hot cocoa, and Violet...actualy prefers water, but the opportunity to make it wierd was to good to pass up XD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back again, friends! This time, we have a wee bit of a series, so the next five chapters are all going to be from Pomegranate_Lemonade! First, they said: I TOTALLY want a hug from Redmond, but I want to give a few ideas first. What superpower would you have if you could pick</p><p>[that's just one of five, so stay tuned! XD]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Redmond: Well, if you want one, I'm happy to oblige! *hugs you, spins you twice, and sets you down* There we are, love! Now, as for your answers, hmmm...What woud I choose?</p><p>Cheslock: The ability to not be a supreme drama queen?</p><p>Redmond: *holds up finger* Excuse you, I was <em>thinking!</em> And also, that has already been adressed. What happens in an ask stays in that ask, I say X&lt; What I was actually going to say was the power of flight! Can you imagine being able to just get up and float away at a moment's notice!? So wonderful!</p><p>Bluewer: I've always thought chi manipulation would be nice. To be able to calm myself and others in a time of stress like finals or things like that would be very nice.</p><p>Clayton: I've...actually never thought about that...</p><p>Edward: Me neither...</p><p>Cheslock: Well I have! And you know what would be awesome to have? Indestructible digstion! Being able to eat anything and everything you want without consequence! People could be like, no way, you cna't eat that shredded metal, and I'd just be like, "Heck yeah, I can! Watch me! And be able to watch their faces as they seem eat down the can no problem!</p><p>Soma: Yeah, but what about mind control! You could just make people do all sorts of stuff over and over and over again! Like, if you wanted to make some guy you don't like confess his darkest secret, you could!</p><p>Greenhill: That's...scary..*cautious glance at Cheslock* And I think my idea's a bit safer...I've always been fond of super strength. Cliche, I know, but, I mean, it would be helpful! Especially in cricket games and things like that!</p><p>Harcourt: But you'd probably have to get used to it, right? I mean, if you're extra strong, you'd probably have to get used to shaking hands and hugging people more gently so you don't hurt anyone...</p><p>Violet: Didn't Phantomhive have a servant like that?</p><p>Harcourt: I dunno. I just know I'd be a bit scared if I got uncontrolable super strength all of a sudden...I'd probably want some kind of teleportation power. That way I won't be late to my classes anymore, ehe...</p><p>Cheslock: Psh, knowing you, you'd still find a way.</p><p>Harcourt: I would not!! &gt;:(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next of the set of questions: what are you scared of no lying!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet: *puts sketchbook down* I'll go first this time. I'm scared of a lot of things, actually; oblivion being top of the list.</p><p>Cheslock: OooOOOoooh. Going philisophical, eh?</p><p>Violet: *ignoring* It's a bit of a frightening concept, isn't it? The fact that we will all one day be completely forgotten. “There will come a time when all of us are dead. All of us. There will come a time when there are no human beings remaining to remember that anyone ever existed or that our species ever did anything. There will be no one left to remember Aristotle or Cleopatra, let alone you [or me]. Everything that we did and built and wrote and thought and discovered will be forgotten and all of this will have been for naught. Maybe that time is coming soon and maybe it is millions of years away, but even if we survive the collapse of our sun, we will not survive forever. There was time before organisms experienced consciousness, and there will be time after.” That's a quote by the author, John Green, and I think that it sort of sums up my thoughts. *goes back to drawing*</p><p>All: ....0.0</p><p>Edward: Wow...</p><p>Greenhill: I was gonna say spiders, but I kinda feel stupid now...</p><p>Harcourt: I'm afraid of the dark! I mean, it's not as deep and philisophicl as Violet's but, that''s one thing I'm scared of *shrugs*</p><p>Soma: I'm terrified of Agni when he's mad. He gets this like, "I'm pissed at your ight now, but I have to be calm about it" look, like a storm brewing behind a really flimsy barrier just inches from breaking free. And then, I do one really small and simple thing like almost get run over by a carraige cos I really wanted to get across the street faster, and he explodes! Agni doesn't get mad easily, and so, when he does, it's just this whirlwind of terrifying force that makes you want to confess all your darkest sins and beg for mercy 0.0</p><p>Redmond: I hate to tarnish my image of dashing and brave hero that I'm sure I have instilled in your minds, but I must admit, I have never been all that fond of...pidgeons....</p><p>Cheslock: Psh, <em>that's</em> an understantement.</p><p>Redmond: Excuse me????</p><p>Cheslock: One landed next to you once and you screamed and fell back over your chair to get away from it. I'm pretty sure the first years in the courtyard heard you crying and freaking out.</p><p>Redmond: *face red* Th-That...is <em>entirely<em> untrue!</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Violet: Mmmm, no. I can vouch for Cheslock.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Greenhill: Same.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bluewer: Me too.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harcourt: Sorry, Redmond. We were all there.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Clayton: It was hard to miss.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Redmond: 0.0 Ah. Well, then...um, yes. I suppose...that is true.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harcourt: What about you, Clayton? Cheslock? Bluewer?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bluewer: Well, I'm afriad of heights, and I am not ashamed to admit it. It's a perfectly logical and valid fear to have.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Clayton: I...would have to say people. I've never really been the...best at social interaction. I scares me a bit, frankly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harcourt: It's okay, Clayton! We're glad you talk to us! :3 :D</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Violet: Cheslock, you're the last one.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cheslock: Pfft, what do you mean? I'm not afraid of anything! That's ridiculous! *overconfident smile*</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Soma: Everyone's afraid of something! *pokes Cheslock's shoulder* C'mon, Cheslock. I told you all about Agni. There's gotta at least be <em>one</em> thing you're afraid of.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cheslock: *slaps hand away* Sod off! I'm not afriad of anything!</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harcourt: You can tell us, Cheslock! We won't judge! &lt;3</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cheslock: Jeez, fine! You all are so annoying! *folds arms* I'm afraid of water, okay? *averts eyes* Happy now?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harcourt: That's totally resonable, Cheslock! And we don't care, right? *looks at the group with a "say yes" kind of look"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Violet: Sure.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Edward: Of course not.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Soma: I don't care. Water can be scary sometimes. I have to ask though, is it, like all water? Ir just naturla bodies of water? Are you afriad of drinking water?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cheslock: Shut up, no side questions! *leaves*</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>All:....</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Soma: I just wanted to know...0.0</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next up is: what do you do when you're sad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheslock: Just push it deep deep down inside until it's permanently squashed and you can't feel it anymore. Or hit something. That helps too.</p><p>Harcourt: *as a side note to you* We're working on it 0,0</p><p>Greenhill: I find that going out and practicing whatever sport is in season gets my head cleared, but then I usually go and talk about it to some of my friends in Green Lion house. That always fixes it.</p><p>Bluewer: Yes. I find that not keeping your feelings in ends up being the best fit in the long run.</p><p>Edward: Yeah.</p><p>Clayton: Agreed.</p><p>Soma: See, for me, if something really really sad happens (or even if it's not really sad), I always have Agni there to help me out. He gives the best mom hugs and will just kinda let me cry at him for however long I need to, and he always knows what to say when I'm done. He's great like that. X3</p><p>Redmond: Oh, I do so try my best not to get sad often. It's no fun for me or my fellow memebersx of Scarlet Fox house. Of course, I am human though, so it tends to happen from time to time. After all the...um...stuff...with Derick Arden...that was tough on all of us. I know I had a hard time with it. And during that time, like I did with many others, I simply picked up my chin and went about my day as if things were normal. After I got back to my dorm though, all my house were all asleep, I took the time to think and reflect. I made myself some quality hot chocolate, and I sat in the common room in my fuzzy pyjamas, and just took the tie to <em>be</em> sad. Yes, talking and letting your feelings out is helpful, but also, it's good to let yourself feel those emotions. It's part of being human.</p><p>Violet: *nods* I know when I'm sad, it helps to take some time to myself. Everyone's different with how they cope with sadness, and sometimes you aren't ready to talk about what you're upset about right away. It's important to remember that and take time for yourself if you need it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second to last of Pomegranate_Lemonade's asks: what's your fave book</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Redmond: Pride and Prejudice, my dear! It's only one of the most beautifully written love stories of the age!! The excitement! The drama! Agh! So beautiful!! XD</p><p>Cheslock: Barf</p><p>Bluewer: Did you just say the word barf?</p><p>Cheslock: So what if I did? If we want good book though, let's talk Macbeth. Oh yeah, that's a good revenge story, right there.</p><p>Violet: I've always been partial to Hamlet.</p><p>Cheslock: Eh, Hamlet's good to. It's just <em>helllaaa</em> depressing. I Don't need that kind off negativity in my life.</p><p>Edward: Great Expectations is a wonderful book.</p><p>Soma: It's just so loooong. And boooring. How do you get through it all?</p><p>Edward: If you take the time to read and understand it all, it's very interesting.</p><p>Harcourt: And also Herbet and Pip are <em>cute</em> together X3</p><p>Cheslock: Hooooomoromantic tensionnnn</p><p>Harcourt: Moving on though! I love Peter Pan and Treasure Island! They're nice and easy to read, and are full of all sorts of epic adventures! It's so thrilling, and you feel like you're right there with the characters.</p><p>Greenhill: I'm with Harcourt on this one. Treasure Island is epic.</p><p>Soma: Oh! Oh! Me next! I love 'The Sun and Her Flowers'. It was my favourite book back in india and I'm kinda sad I left it behind :( </p><p>Cheslock: Sweet! Now we can move in to Clayton and Bluewer's inevitable list.</p><p>Clayton: Actually, I'm narrowed it down to just Oliver Twist, Great Expectations, and The Scarlet Letter. Those are my top three.</p><p>Bluewer: Hey! I do <em>not</em> have a list! All I have is Black Beauty, Moby Dick, the Iliad, The Oddessy, Anderson's Fairy Tales, Wuthering Heights, Sherlock Holmes, Emma, As A Man Thinketh, Little Women, and Persuasion!</p><p>All: …</p><p>Greenhill: All in favour of classifying that as a list, say Aye.</p><p>All: *in unison* Aye.</p><p>Bluewer: …</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. S/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henlo! Scribe-Blue, here! I want to start by thanking all of you who have left quuestions, kudos, comments, and even just reads on this crack bit XD Unfortunately, however, life decided now was a good time to screw with me, and so I am not going to have nearly as much time to update as usual. So, that said, I have to put this on hold for now cos I have Big Life Things™ that I need to figure out before I can come back. :C I'm sorry! T^T To my two lovely folks who still have questions waiting to be answered; Pomegranate_Lemonade and EMardel, I will do my level best to get to your questions as soon as I can, but it may yet be a bit, so I sincerely apologize T^T</p><p>Ciao, mio cari! Te Amo!<br/>-Blue</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>